Shadowhunter Vacation 1: Disneyland
by hisgirlstm
Summary: Clary convinces the Shadowhunters to take their first vacation of many with her; Disneyland. Just a silly story idea I came up with randomly and felt like doing it just to have fun with it. Please tell me what you think of it when you read!


It was a warm day when all the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute were sitting around, gaping at the walls and unmoving in silence. Clary leaned against the window, huffing; secretly hoping that someone would notice her sheer boredom. Unfortunately, the Shadowhunters were fighters, not "noticers".

Clary sat up, a silly idea popping into her head, but she felt like saying it anyway. "I have an idea!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "What is it now?"

"Oh shut up," Isabelle snapped, throwing Clary a sweet smile. "What is it, Clary?"

Clary snuggled deeper into her spot near the window, feeling all eyes turn on her. Only Isabelle and Simon looked the bit least interested, while Jace and Alec looked at her with apprehension. She gave them a nasty expression in return before beginning her idea process to them. "Have you guys ever been on vacation?"

Isabelle, Jace, and Alec blinked between themselves, asking them each other what vacation was aloud. That right there led Simon and Clary to meet glances, raising eyebrows, as if to shout, "really?" Finally, they turned back toward her, and Jace responded for them all. "I don't believe we have."

Simon burst into laughter at the informative response Jace proclaimed about such a matter. Clary gave him an annoyed glance before meeting eyes with the confused Shadowhunters. "How about we go on one then?"

Alec had a blank look on his face when he answered, ignoring Isabelle's excited clapping. "We would have to ask my parents in that case." His eyes met with Clary for a little while. He exhaled and tipped his head back against the head of the chair.

"I'll do the honors of that!" Clary exclaimed, barely hearing the ditto from Isabelle about the matter. Clary watched Alec carefully before she spoke her thoughts, her red curls falling around her face. "You can invite Magnus if you would like."

Alec glanced at her from his position, so he had to see her past his nose. Isabelle nearly snorted at the presence. He ignored his sister and gave a slight smile that only Clary could see. "I'll mention it to him." (Which when Alec brought it up, Magnus' response was "No, I would not like to revisit that crowded place again. Too many children crying or screaming. I had to add some of the magic to make it less boring, in my tastes." You will see why he said this in a few moments).

Jace eyed her, suspiciously, over his current woodcutting business. He didn't bother picking up the shavings off the carpet, which surely the Lightwoods would yell at him about later. "So where are we planning on going?"

Clary contained her giggles as she replied, happy shivers running down her spine. "I was thinking Disneyland."

Simon gave a hoot in unison, but the other three gave blank stares as they tried to comprehend what she was talking about. Clary slightly glared, her head titling to one side. Simon beat her to the words. "Don't tell me you have never been to Disneyland."

"I have no idea what that is," Jace rudely answered, his teeth slightly gnarling together. Clary shook her head, her curls bouncing into her face as she turned to Isabelle.

"It sounds intriguing! What is it like?" Her eyes were wide with wonderment, her bright teeth shining from her large smile. Alec looked still incomprehensive. It was possible that he was asleep too.

Clary and Simon met eyes, deciding on what exactly they should say. Clary began though, with Simon reminding her of things to add. "Disneyland is a place that is made for both children and adults to run around and feel happy. There are multiple rides that everyone can enjoy. Which, may I add, also are typically based off the movies. You can meet the characters from most of the movies as well."

Isabelle was giggling, Alec gave a funny smile, but Jace was impassive. "Sounds too childish to me."

Isabelle gave him a good smack with one of her strong arms. But, let's be frank, both of her arms were her strong arms. He gave a huff when she answered, excitedly. "We'd love to go!" She jumped up and grabbed Clary's arm, giving her a large enough jerk that Clary was instantly to her feet. "Let's go talk to my parents!"

* * *

"I don't see why not," Isabelle's mother smiled when the two girls explained their idea, with Isabelle hopping up and down. Clary watched her with amusement; this was so unlike her. "It is a fun place."

Isabelle froze, frowning at her mother. "You've been there?"

"Of course." Maryse grins, her memories reflecting back on the time before they had their children. "We had some good times there. I think that would be a great place for you all to visit. A break of relaxation will be nice."

Just then, Jace and Alec walked in, clearly leaving Simon downstairs. Maryse flicked her eyes toward them, her face turning stern. "And you boys, there are no weapons allowed in the parks."

The two groaned, Jace speaking in a whiney tone. "We can't bring it in there?"

She shook her head, meeting Clary's fun smile, and responding to the two boys who couldn't bear to be away from their weapons. "You can keep them at the hotel."

Isabelle snapped her head around. "We are staying at a hotel?"

"I was thinking so," Maryse's lips played a fun scenario on it. "There is a hotel that is large and beautiful, called the Grand Californian. I thought you would to stay there."

Isabelle began cheering again, and Clary felt herself tingle with excitement.

* * *

Clary had gotten Isabelle a map of the park before they even started packing. Isabelle studied it for hours every night, and as soon as the trip was certainly planned, Isabelle got everything packed in one night. The others took their time, making sure that they left behind their gear, since Maryse said it was just vacation, they didn't need it. When everything was packed, they caught their flight, and landed in Los Angeles a few hours after. Checking into the hotel was rather easy, especially since Simon and Clary knew what they were doing.

Dressed in mundane clothing, they headed out into Disneyland Park. Ignoring Jace's and Alec's complaints, they waited in line to get in, and soon after that, they were traveling under the bridge that led into the wonderful place. Once they entered Main Street U.S.A., the crowds of people and large vibrant castle sticking out from the other end came bustling into existence. A few people stared at the group as they walked by, realizing how beautiful they really all are. Only hopefully, they didn't know the whole vampirism thing with Simon.

Clary placed her hands on her hips as she stared straight ahead. Isabelle started pacing in excitement, while Simon tried to give her something to calm down by. Jace and Alec only exchanged glances before taking cautious glances around.

"Welcome to Disneyland." Clary spoke, her sweet voice moving above the loud crowds.


End file.
